Quêtes de leveling du groupe Eden
Introduction Les quêtes de leveling sont uniquement destinées à gagner de l'expérience (à l’exception de quelques quêtes qui seront déstinés à vous procurer de l'équipement). Elles vous donnent principalement de l'EXP de base mais certaines vous récompense avec de l'EXP job, selon la quête. La restriction de niveau s'applique uniquement lors de la prise de quête. Il est possible de commencer une quête et de la valider avec un niveau inférieur ou après avoir rebirth. * Vous pouvez faire autant de quêtes que vous le souhaitez en parlant au panneau d’affichage contre le mur. Elles sont toutes reproductibles sans délai, sauf indication contraire (le niveau 71 et plus ayant des restrictions spéciales). * Tous les books de modification d'EXP peuvent être utilisés pour ces quêtes. Level 1-11 * Lorsque vous avez terminé la quête, retournez au quartier général d'Eden et parlez à Sprakki (moc_para01 35/39) pour obtenir votre récompense. * Remarque: un téléporte gratuit est offert lors de l'acceptation de la quête directement sur l'emplacement du monstre. Level 11-25 * Lorsque vous avez terminé la ou les quête(s), retournez au quartier général Eden et parlez à Spikle (moc_para01 37/39) pour obtenir votre récompense. Level 26-40 * Après avoir pris la quête à EDEN, vous devrez parler au PNJ Sponiac pour l'activer. Lorsque vous l'avez terminé, retournez voir le PNJ dans EDEN pour obtenir votre récompense (sauf le type "Livraison", vous recevrez directement votre récompense). La plage de niveaux indiquée lors de la sélection d'une des quêtes ci-dessous est désactivée - aucune exigence de niveau. Quêtes de chasse Quêtes de livraison Mission de collecte Level 41-55 * Une fois la quête terminée, retournez au quartier général Eden et parlez à Rakkis (moc_para01 41/39) pour obtenir votre récompense. Level 56-70 * After completing the quest(s), return to Eden Headquarters and speak to Sparkle to get your reward. Hunting Missions Collect Mission Level 71-85 * You can take as many quest's location as you want by talking to the sign board against the wall and each location is repeatable. You can get individuals rewards on each sub-quest (kill count) but you won't be able to pick the whole quest(s) back at that specific district until everything is cleared (all quests done inside the same district group). * After picking up the quest, you will need to talk to the quest giver NPC located near the district of your choice to activate it. When you have completed the quest(s), return to the NPC to get your reward. * Note: Island district can be problematic (2 out of 3 monsters require access quest or dungeon teleport scrolls to get to them). Level 86-90 * You can take as many quest as you want by talking to the sign board on second floor and they are all individually repeatables after a 3 hours cooldown. * When you have completed the quest(s), return to Eden Headquarters and speak to the same sign board and select the mission you have completed to get your reward. Level 91-99 * You can take as many quest as you want by talking to the sign board on second floor and they are all individually repeatable after a 3 hours cooldown. * When you have completed the quest(s), return to Eden Headquarters and speak to the same sign board and select the mission you have completed to get your reward. Level 100 and above * Level 100 and above Eden Quests were introduced to iRO with 13th November 2013 maintenance. * The NPCs offering these quests are situated behind the blue access door located in the NE corner of Eden floor 1. Upon entering take the left portal to enter the NPC room. Level 100-110 #Speak to Gelkah located inside the first room on the left behind the blue access door located in the north east corner of Eden Group. #She will ask you to bring her . Once you bring the items back she will reward you with a . #Speak to Rohtert . #'Gelkhah' will then offer a number of hunting quests. #*You can take as many quest as you want by talking to Gelkah and they are all individually repeatable after a 1 hour cooldown. #Return to Gelkhah and select the completed quest in order to receive the reward. * 10, 20 or 30 can be exchanged for EXP by listening to a story. :10 gives a reward of 80,000 Base EXP and 168,000 Job EXP or 100,000 Base EXP and 148,000 Job EXP. :20 gives a reward of 300,000 Base EXP and 240,000 Job EXP. :30 gives a reward of 500,000 Base EXP and 430,000 Job EXP or 450,000 Base EXP and 488,000 Job EXP. * 1 or 10 can be exchanged for item rewards. :Possible rewards for 1 include 5 or 10 , 1 , or 2 . :Possible rewards for 10 include 1 , 60 or 100 , 1 , or 1 . Level 111-120 #Speak to Mingmin located inside the first room on the left behind the blue access door located in the north east corner of Eden Group. #You will need to speak with her several times and agree to sign a contract before the hunting quests can be unlocked. #Mingmin will then offer a number of hunting quests. You can take as many quest as you want and they are all individually repeatable after a 1 hour cooldown. #Return to Mingmin and select the completed quest in order to receive the reward. Level 121-130 Monster hunting #In Eden Group Headquarters, go through the portal by the blue door on the first floor (ground floor) . #Go through the western portal. #First talk with Aigu , and then talk with Melody Jack , who is located in the south-eastern corner of the room. He asks you to hunt various monsters. Scouting Talk with Aigu , who is located in the same room as Melody Jack. She asks you to scout various areas. Level 131-140 Speak to Ragi located inside the first room on the left behind the blue access door located in the north east corner of Eden Group. Category:Eden Group